


Two are better

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Intra-Kamen Rider Crossover, Post-Episode: e048 The Abandoned U/Eternal Partners, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: OOO and Joker team up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



"Scanning Charge!"

"Joker! Maximum Drive!"

OOO and Joker rushed the monster from opposite sides.

"Seiya!"

"Rider Punch!"

The monster screamed. A Gaia Memory flew out of its arm and crashed to the ground, where it exploded. Shortly thereafter, the monster itself exploded into a rain of coins.

Shotaro sighed and pulled the Joker Memory out of the Lost Driver. "Sheesh, Eiji, can't you keep these Greeed of yours under control?"

Eiji grumped as he undid his transformation in kind. "They probably aren't the ones giving Gaia Memories to Yummies, you know."

Fuuto was under seige, and it was all Joker and Accel could do to keep these new Dopummies — Yopants? — from overrunning the city. Fortunately Eiji had shown up to help out, but things were still looking pretty bad.

"Yeah, yeah." Shotaro pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

"Are you calling someone?"

"Yeah, just gotta ask my partner what he thinks—" Shotaro froze, realizing his mistake too late.

"Ah, Philip? I was wondering, actually!" said Eiji. "Why Joker, anyway? Last time I was here you both transformed into Double. Did something happen?"

Slowly, Shotaro closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He turned and started back toward where they'd parked their motorcycles.

"...did I say something wrong?" Eiji wondered.


End file.
